<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and you hide behind those painted mirrors. by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647517">and you hide behind those painted mirrors.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(I hope), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Dreams, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, For the most part, Homunculus Edward Elric, M/M, Role Swap, Slow Burn, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:27:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward. It was a name that Envy had forgotten, a long, long time ago.</p>
<p>Edward. It was a name that Alphonse felt nostalgic and hopeful over, grief over the brother he lost.</p>
<p>Edward. It was a name that Evelynn heard over and over again, envying over the attention that Al brought to it. It had meaning, but he didn’t know what it meant.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Edward becomes the homunculus called Envy the Jealous, and bears the consequences of his new identity.</p>
<p>Evelynn moves in next to the Elric’s household, and becomes friends with the lone boy next door; he dreams of the joys of his friendship, and does something almost irredeemable.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <a> server </a>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphonse Elric &amp; Envy (Fullmetal Alchemist), Edward Elric &amp; Alphonse Elric, Edward Elric &amp; Lust (Fullmetal Alchemist), Edward Elric/Envy, OC/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fanfic Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The dreams that clung to me.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This an Edward—Envy swap au. Also a slash fic. Human Envy is called Evelynn. </p>
<p>I’ve been thinking about this au for a while, so tell me what you think of it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Envy was only nine when he was separated from his family.</p><p>They were on a trip to central, it was meant to be a rare, fun occasion, to add a bit of variety in their life, to look over as a fond memory.</p><p>To Envy, the memory was faint and distant. It was like it never belonged to him.</p><p>A young boy with a head of golden hair and gold eyes talked to his brother, who had the same features. Excitement weaved into their laughter as they stood in awe at the buildings standing beside them. They tugged on their Granny’s skirt, her look sharp and questioning.</p><p>They walked around town, gasping at the difference from their green countryside. The brothers begged their Granny to buy a toolkit from a shop, with mentions of a Winry, affection present as they talked about her.</p><p>Envy remembers wearing red shoes. A vibrant shade, too. It was covered in a helping coat of mud, a crude mix of cherry and brown.</p><p>Oh yeah, mud. It was also raining on the train ride. The pitter-patter of raindrops hitting the cold window blending into background noise. Envy fell asleep on his Granny’s shoulder halfway through; he doesn’t remember dreaming.</p><p>Envy got lost, and ran into another woman in a fur-trimmed jacket. She had flowing black hair and purple eyes, Envy was fascinated.</p><p>“I’m lost,” he said, in a weak whimper. “Can you help me find granny?”</p><p>She looked down at him, eyes widening. Envy was confused when she didn’t answer, tightening the jacket around her figure as she walked away.</p><p>Envy followed her, in a naive childlike hope that she’ll help if he asked again.</p><p>She walked to a dark tunnel, Envy almost chickened out of it, a twisting feeling setting itself in his gut. Still, he followed.</p><p>He didn’t know why, but he did. The woman stopped, turning around. Amethyst irises met amber.</p><p>She squinted, then sighed. “You’re gonna keep following me, huh?” She muttered bitterly.</p><p>Envy turned back, and was met with black. No doubt he would get lost if he tried to get out.</p><p>Fear seeped into his bones, his body trembling. The tunnel seemed to warp and collapse around him as his blood ran ice cold. And then.</p><p>And then—</p><p>And then he would wake up.</p><p>Despite being a homunculus, he was still a human from the beginning. He was like Wrath, he could age. Envy hated comparing himself to Wrath.</p><p>Wrath, who had a loving wife and a faux son. Wrath, who had all the requited love he could ask for.</p><p>Envy was jealous of him, all his hatred stemmed from envy. He hated it, just like he hated comparing himself to Wrath. He hated comparing himself to those who were the complete opposite of him.</p><p>Envy couldn’t remember things, not his name, not his birthday, and not his brother he kept dreaming about.</p><p>Dreams, he kept dreaming. Dreaming of memories that seemed too close, but too far away. Dreams where he’d wake up crying, tear drops dripping down his face.</p><p>It was annoying, another thing he hated. The list of things he loathed was very long, to the point of thinking that he should’ve been Wrath.</p><p>Then he remembers why he hates things; it’s all because he’s envious. Envious of shared love.</p><p>Families, friends, lovers, he hated that they had something he wanted, he hated how they were loved and that he wasn’t. Envy took his jealousy out on those families, friends, and lovers; being raised with the mindset that if he can’t have it then no one else could.</p><p>He wants the warmth from his dreams, he craves forehead kisses from his brother, he claws at the memory of his mother’s lullaby. But Envy can’t have it, he lost the privilege to be loved the moment the stone entered his body.</p><p>These memories, these dreams cloud his mind, driving him to frustration, driving him to commit unforgivable acts; all for Father and his siblings to care for him like he cares for them.</p><p>Every time he took a life, his core stopped at their fear, their desperation, their eyes that screamed “Please, please don’t kill me.”. Every time he took a life, the emptiness in his gut grew bigger and bigger.</p><p>Envy was a homunculus, he was meant to be apathetic to humans, he was meant to be above them. He was meant to kill them with no remorse, only seeing them as a liability who’s only useful for being an ingredient in a stone.</p><p>So why did it hurt every time he pulled the trigger? Why did he weep when he saw the blood splatter on his hands?</p><p>He got flashes, he got flashes to the memories of his mother, of her chestnut brown hair and her soft smile and her jade green eyes, a flash, and a feeling in his core that this isn’t what she would’ve wanted.</p><p>He hated that he was empathetic, something that no other homunculus was. It made him weak, it made him question his morality. He was always different, more <b>human</b> than the others.</p><p>“Hey, you finally woke up.”</p><p>Lust. He liked Lust.</p><p>She was cruel, cruel and apathetic. But she was almost like a mother to him. Despite being so cold, there was a tinge of warmth when she gave him the smallest amount of affection, like putting her hand over his, or stroking his hair.</p><p>She cared about him more than the others, but that was up to debate. He liked to think she cared about him, but it wasn’t different to how she treated Gluttony, or Pride.</p><p>“Hello to you too.”</p><p>Envy’s voice was groggy and dripping with tiredness. He stood up as his mouth felt less dry, yawning loudly.</p><p>“You slept a bit longer today.”</p><p>Envy asked as he stretched out his arms, sighing at the relief of lost tension.</p><p>“Any news today, Lust?”, he asked.</p><p>“Father Cornello still has the stone, but I can tell that any day now, it’ll run out.”</p><p>Old news, he heard it a bunch of times. Well, not the running out part, but still.</p><p>“So when it runs out,” Envy replied, “the people of Liore will have a crisis of faith, and conflict will happen between the believers and non believers, resulting in a civil war, resulting in the military having to intervene; almost like what you told me about Ishval.”</p><p>It was sad, Envy didn’t like seeing war, but he had to let it happen. If he intervenes, then Father and the other homunculi might despise him, and he doesn’t want to be despised by them. He needed to adapt the apathy that his siblings had.</p><p>It was hard, very hard.</p><p>(Scratch that, it was <i>impossible</i>)</p><p>“Yeah, we know; I’m almost impressed by the fact that humans never learn from their mistakes, such tiny, violent creatures.”</p><p>“But aren’t we also tiny and violent creatures?”</p><p>A beat, Lust raised an eyebrow at his question.</p><p>“Why’d you ask?”</p><p>Oh. Was he not meant to ask?</p><p>“Sorry,” he apologised. Lust sighed, picking at her nails.</p><p>“It’s so easy to manipulate them, you’d think that it’d become boring considering how predictable they are, y’know?”</p><p>Envy nodded, “Yeah.”</p><p>He sat on a box, swinging his legs back and forth.</p><p>“They also love and care for each other; it’s annoying.”</p><p>Annoying, not just because it interfered with their plans, but because it felt like it rubbed it in his face that he couldn’t receive love like they did.</p><p>“Anything else? Did Evelynn do something again?”</p><p>Lust blinked, and sighed.</p><p>“You always ask about him. No, nothing has happened with the sacrifice.”</p><p>Evelynn Veera was probably the most interesting person Envy had ever laid his eyes on.</p><p>He was a boy with long, black hair that was tied in a side ponytail, strands resting on his jade coat weaved with the Flamel symbol. He had a automail arm and leg, probably what he paid for when he committed the taboo.</p><p>His eyes were the colour of glittering amethyst, similar to Envy’s siblings.</p><p>(Envy wasn’t included in the purple-eyes bracket, because his eyes were the colour of gold. Like Father. Wrath didn’t have purple eyes either, So maybe it was because he was a human-based homunculus.)</p><p>Evelynn was also blunt and rude, but clever at the same time. It was sometimes annoying, but charming as well.</p><p>Evelynn was pretty. Unfairly pretty. The photographs made Envy’s world halt, and the descriptions from Lust intrigued him even more.</p><p>“Oh, by the way,” Lust said, piercing his thoughts, “we’re visiting Father Cornello again later this evening.”</p><p>They did it once every week, to check up on how he was doing and his adventures in manipulating Liore.</p><p>(They mostly knew anyways; Lust, him and Gluttony went undercover and snuck into Liore to get an outside perspective on the city)</p><p>“Cool.”</p><p>Envy didn’t mean for his voice to drop several decibels, giving the effect that he was disappointed.</p><p>(He was. Envy wanted to know more about Evelynn)</p><p>“Well, see ya then.”, Lust stroked his head, Envy smiled.</p><p>Envy stood up and changed his clothes. Red electricity ran up his body as he dressed himself in black. His blond hair was now cut short, tickling the back of his neck instead of his lower back.</p><p>He walked out into the light, yawning as he hoped his boredom would be quenched.</p>
<hr/>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. living and regretting.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The brother spun from gold,<br/>that had faded into a memory.</p><p>The lies that were saccharine,<br/>only for the one that was lied to.</p><p>The pains both brothers felt,<br/>clinging to them like vines.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I feel like I should mention that updates for this fic are more sporadic considering that my main focus is my <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074283/chapters/60736057"> fma/bnha crossover </a>, but this is the next fic on my priority list</p><p>other than that, enjoy this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Eve?”</p><p>Evelynn barely remembered his surroundings as he woke up to Al’s voice.</p><p>“You awake?”</p><p>
  <i>Barely.</i>
</p><p>Evelynn’s thoughts were muddled as he swatted the sunlight away from their eyes, sitting up from their sleep.</p><p>“G’morning, Al.”</p><p>He stretched his arms over his head, groaning as he got more awake by the second. Evelynn swung his legs over the bed, glaring at the blue curtains, forcing them shut.</p><p>“No more open curtains,” he muttered under his breath, “We’ve all grown past the need for open curtains.”</p><p>He breathed a sigh of relief as the room got significantly less blinding.</p><p>“You slept well?”, Al asked.</p><p>Evelynn barely managed a nod as he sifted through his drawer for a hairbrush.</p><p>“Found ya.”</p><p>He didn’t like brushing out his hair, but it had to be done. How else was he supposed to tie it into his iconic high-side ponytail?</p><p>It took a while, and a lot of wincing of pain, but he finally sorted out his hair.</p><p>(You’d think his pain tolerance would be higher due to… The transmutation, but apparently not)</p><p>When he slipped on his green coat, he smiled. Evelynn always felt more authentic in his “Fullmetal Alchemist” look.</p><p>“What’s on the agenda today, Al?”</p><p>It was astonishing that it came out coherent when there was a rubber band between his lips.</p><p>“We’re supposed to visit Liore today, remember?”</p><p>Evelynn sighed, finishing off the ponytail; he blew some strands out of his face.</p><p>“Yeah, I do now.”</p><p>Liore had a person named Father Cornello, who claimed to be a prophet of their god. But Eve and Al knew better; they knew that miracle after miracle was impossible, and that God was nonexistent.</p><p>Besides, Cornello’s “miracles” could be easily defined as alchemy. Alchemy with the help of a philosopher's stone.</p><p>(Sometimes, Evelynn thought it was ironic that he and Al identified as agnostic when… When Truth ripped both of his limbs off and severed the connection between Al’s body and soul, considering that Truth could be a god themself.</p><p>Evelynn ignored the painful ache that rang in his chest when he recalled the incident.)</p><p>They were meant to investigate the stone that Cornello probably had, and see if it could bring them back their bodies.</p><p>And maybe.</p><p>“We booked a train for 10AM, right?”</p><p>Maybe he can show them the truth about the prophet, and their god.</p><p>“Let's get going, Al.”</p><p>And kill two birds with one stone.</p><p>Evelynn grabbed his metal hand, and they started making their way out to the train station.</p>
<hr/><p>Envy walked into the streets, blending in with the hustle and bustle of the crowd as he walked to the cafe he went to every morning.</p><p>He had a routine, because he couldn’t lounge around all day. Envy said it was to collect information on the citizens, but it was a half truth at <i>most</i>.</p><p>“Hey Annabeth.”</p><p>The woman behind the counter widened her eyes at the sight of him.</p><p>“Oh! Hey Edwin; glad to see you again!”</p><p>Annabeth was a woman who ran a cafe along with her husband. It was purely by accident, but Envy managed to befriend her.</p><p>“Glad to see you too.”</p><p>Or, Edwin did.</p><p>She got to making him a coffee, watching as she poured the sugar into the cup of caffeine. He put the money on the counter as soon as the steaming cup was ready.</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>He held the mug by his sleeves, almost scalding his tongue on the drink. Annabeth smiled, redoing her brown hair into a bun.</p><p>“I appreciate your company, Ed; it kinda gets lonely when he’s not around, y’know?”</p><p>She fiddled with her fingers, looping them over each other as her blue irises directed themselves to a nearby window.</p><p>Her husband did own the cafe along with his wife, but full time? He was a historian, full name was Albert Oaks, and Albert was well known in his field.</p><p>Envy has never met Albert, but he was described as “tall as a tree, and as tanned as an olive” according to Annabeth. He was the one who adopted Beatrice, a calico who Envy adored.</p><p>Envy did have an affinity for cats.</p><p>“Albert’s studying the Xerxians; he wants to figure out all its secrets.”</p><p>She was smiling even wider now, happier at the mention of her husband’s passion.</p><p>“Apparently the Xerxeians had blonde hair and yellow eyes; some try to claim otherwise, but that’s for my husband to find out the truth.”</p><p>Annabeth widened her eyes and looked down at her skirt.</p><p>“Betty! What’re doing here, ya little trickster!”</p><p>She picked up the furry creature in her arms, her voice becoming babyish and affectionate.</p><p>“You’re supposed to be upstairs! How didya get down here?”</p><p>She stroked her multicoloured fur with the backside of her fingers, the cat trilled and leaned in her touch.</p><p>“Aw… I can’t deny that face… Fine, you can stay here, but don’t harass the customers, okay?”</p><p>Annabeth set the cat down on the counter, it immediately leaped towards Envy.</p><p>“Beatrice!”</p><p>Envy managed to catch it, admiring the cat in front of him.</p><p>“Beatrice really loves you, huh?”</p><p>Her paws reached out to his head, eventually catching something and clawing at it.</p><p>“I think she—ow! Hey, stop that—“</p><p>He tugged the paws out of his hair, wincing at the short pain.</p><p>“I think she likes my hair more than me.”</p><p>She sighed with a smile, “I still think she’s fond of you, Edwin.”</p><p>Envy smiled, barren of emotion.</p><p>(He should be happy, he should be happy that he had a friend. And he is.</p><p>But it feels horrible, it feels like every lie he told scratched him back, that this was all fake and this joy would sift through his fingers the moment she found out the truth.</p><p>Annabeth liked Edwin, the boy who always had a funny quip for every occasion, the boy who had short blond hair that girls adored, the boy who was a human, and had the happiness of one.</p><p>But Edwin didn’t exist, Envy did.</p><p>Envy was the boy who had several different identity crises as a daily routine, the boy who had hair that hadn’t been cut ever since he became a homunculus, the boy who was a homunculus, and hated that he had to tell lies just to keep others safe.</p><p>Lying, it was a bitter concept that he didn’t want to think about.)</p>
<hr/><p>Alphonse sat on the set opposite Evelynn as the train started to run.</p><p>It was mostly in silence, but at that point, it was natural.</p><p>Years of searching for the stone, and they finally had a lead. Eve was blank faced, staring out the window, but Al saw the small smile that was starting to grow. </p><p>Al shifted in his seat.</p><p>“Say, Eve.”</p><p>He perked his head up.</p><p>“Shoot it.”</p>
<hr/><p>“Annabeth?”</p><p>Envy stared down at the cat, her blue eyes staring back.</p><p>“If you had one wish, one wish to have anything you want, with no consequences, what would you want?”</p>
<hr/><p>“Other than getting our bodies back, what else would you want if you could have it?”</p>
<hr/><p>She shrugged, “I guess that I'd wish for my husband to take a break and visit me once in a while,”</p><p>She tapped the box of sugar with her fingernails, producing a stale rhythm.</p><p>“I know he loves his job, but I still miss him. He deserves a little rest.”</p><p>She directed her eyes to Envy’s</p><p>“Why’d you ask?”</p>
<hr/><p>“... I don’t know.”</p><p>He messed with the cloth of his coat.</p><p>“I’m more focused on our bodies, so I never really thought about it,”</p><p>Al watched as he stroked the fabric in between his fingers, slipping them in and out between the gaps, and wondered what it felt like.</p><p>“What about you?”</p>
<hr/><p>Envy didn’t answer.</p><p>(“To be loved,” he would’ve said, “for my siblings to appreciate me for who I am; and to not have to lie to your face about my identity anymore, it’s eating me up from the inside.”)</p>
<hr/><p>“I would start looking for my brother.”</p><p>Eve stopped, the hem of his coat falling from his fingertips.</p><p>“Once I get my body back, I’m gonna search for Edward.”</p><p>Eve placed his hand in his lap, closing it into a fist.</p><p>“Why?” He asked, “He went missing when you were eight; if you ask me, I’d think he’d be dead by now.”</p><p>Evelynn was blunt, but sometimes, Al wished he wasn’t. He grabbed his loincloth, cringing at the creaking metal of his joints.</p><p>“I… Don’t know; I just had this hope since I was a child that I’d see him again, I just <i>know</i> he’s out there somewhere.”</p><p>He dropped his head down, “It’s been six years since he went missing, I barely remember him; but I’m ready for drastic changes, I’ve been preparing myself for the day we meet again.”</p><p>There was utter silence between them two, the whir of the train filling the blank spaces.</p><p>“Al?”</p><p>At the mention of his name, he jolted up.</p><p>“I’ll… I’ll make a promise to you.”</p><p>Eve held out his pinkie.</p><p>“After we fix our mistakes, I’ll help you look for your brother.”</p><p>If Al’s eyes could widen, he would’ve done so right there.</p><p>“Do you…”</p><p>Al unclenched the cloth, holding out his own pinkie.</p><p>“I promise, big guy.”</p><p>Evelynn wrapped his finger around Al’s, smiling.</p><p>(But the smile didn’t reach his eyes, and Al ignored the implications.</p><p>Edward was still out there, waiting for him, waxing stories to tell when they meet again.</p><p>Right?)</p>
<hr/>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>please leave a comment and some kudos! Have a wonderful day</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. the consequences of our actions.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They never learn, they never had the capacity to.</p><p>But... When they do, when they realise. It makes them special, it makes them... Unique</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lust drinks wine in this one.</p><p>I skipped most of the Liore arc because it’s almost exactly the same up to this point. I tried to, but it became hard to write.</p><p>but yeah, I had fun writing this. Enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s been an eventful day.”</p><p>Envy sighed, braiding his blond hair.</p><p>Evelynn had entered Liore for the false stone, causing unfixable trouble along the way. It… Threw a wrench in their plans, to be precise.</p><p>Lust stood next to him, watching as he folded his strips of gold over each other.</p><p>“Why doesn’t Father just… Put him in a cage or something? He can keep him there until the promise day, and there’d be none of <i>this</i>.”</p><p>Lust twirled the wine in her glass, and sighed.</p><p>“Father is… Lazy. I guess since we don’t need things like food and water to survive like humans, he didn’t have to focus so much on us unless it was for important things;”</p><p>She took a sip, Envy braiding his three plaits together at the same time.</p><p>“Taking care of <b>five</b> humans may be time consuming, and a bother, so there’s that.”</p><p>She looked at him in the eyes, yellow meeting violet.</p><p>“Besides, he’d find a way to escape, if he can do this.”</p><p>Envy giggled, running his fingers over his little handiwork. “Yeah,” he replied “he probably would.”</p><p>Evelynn was clever, and unpredictable. Nothing like the other humans Envy had seen. Connecting a microphone to a speaker was genius; he would’ve admired it if it didn’t uppercut their plan in the knees.</p><p>“Well,” he asked, “what do we do know?”</p><p>Lust finished her wine and groaned.</p><p>“I’m thinking of you impersonating Cornello, pretending to be the real one; it should smooth most things over, right?”</p><p>“Maybe it’d be better.”</p><p>Lust raised her eyebrow. “Carry on.”</p><p>“Think about it,” he said, unfolding his braids, “Now that most people are convinced Leto doesn’t exist, there’ll be a rift between the believers and nonbelievers, and then maybe a riot will break out.”</p><p>Lust tapped her nails on the windowsill, and considered it.</p><p>“Y’know, I always liked how strategic you can be sometimes.”</p><p>Compliments. Envy liked compliments.</p><p>They were always rare, but that’s what made them special. Like blue roses.</p><p>There was movement on the floor, and Gluttony got up from his food coma.</p><p>“Enjoyed yourself?”</p><p>Gluttony yawned, Envy took that as a yes.</p><p>“Good for you, bud.”</p><p>They watched through the window, the citizens of Liore standing in front of the ruins of the church.</p><p>“What’s happening?”</p><p>Lust ran her fingernail over the glass, leaving scratch marks over the clouded image of a sunset.</p><p>“Let’s show him; Envy, this might be a good time to execute the new plan.”</p><p>He perked his head up, smoothing out his braided hair.</p><p>The moment he walked out the door, he became a different person. A man in his 50’s, who led a religion of a son god called Leto, not a homunculus who was starting it all.</p><p>(And feeling the ripples of regret.)</p>
<hr/><p>“That was disappointing.”</p><p>Al swung his legs as the train started up again.</p><p>“Yeah, after all of that, it was just a fake.”</p><p>Evelynn tugged on his gloves, looking for something to distract his hands with.</p><p>“But we got something good out of it, now Liore can rely on themselves instead of their god.”</p><p>Al was silente, until he spoke.</p><p>“Rose…”</p><p>He raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“What about her?”</p><p>
  <i>”Water: 35L, carbon: 20kg, ammonia: 4L, lime: 1.5kg, phosphorous: 800g, salt: 250g, saltpeter: 100g, sulfur: 80g, fluorine: 7.5g, iron: 5g, silicon: 3g, and fifteen traces of other elements.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He snapped the book shut.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“It’s simple, really, a child could get all these ingredients with the spare change he got from doing his chores.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He faced the girl standing in front of him.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Tell me, Rose, do you think this will make a human being?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Rose blinked, then nodded.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“If that’s the components of a body, then yeah, of course!”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Evelynn laughed, dryly.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Wrong.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Rose’s face fell in confusion.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“You forgot to account for one, <b>crucial</b> detail; their soul. Nothing can equal the worth of it, especially if that soul is long gone.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>She gripped her dress, scowling.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“No… Father Cornello will resurrect him, I know it! Science can’t account for his power, if I pray, then… Then I know I can see my boyfriend again!”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Evelynn sighed, standing up.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Keep telling yourself that, and see how far it gets you.”</i>
</p><p>“You were a bit harsh, don’t you think, Eve?”</p><p>Evelynn gripped the fabric of his coat, staring out the window; focusing on the orange bleeding into the pink.</p><p>“It had to be said, Al; she wouldn’t have seen the truth otherwise.”</p><p>Al shifted in his seat.</p><p>“People can believe what they want, they can believe in whatever being they want; just because you think you know better doesn’t always mean you do.”</p><p>Stars started to dot the sky, surrounding the moon’s shallow light.</p><p>“I’ve seen the Truth, Al.”</p><p>He put his head in his hand, sighing loudly.</p><p>“God doesn’t exist, and even if they do, they’re a cruel bastard.”</p>
<hr/><p>A man in a cloak walks up to dead bird. He brings it back to life with a red flash.</p>
<hr/><p>“The fifth labratory needs checking up, it’s been several months now.”</p><p>Gluttony nodded. “Envy’s gonna come too, isn’t he?”</p><p>“Yes, Gluttony.”</p><p>Lust watched from the window, seeing Envy do his job.</p><p>“The prisoners are gonna be excecuted soon, so we have to make sure it’s in prime condition. Call it an inspection, if you will.”</p><p>She tapped her nails on the windowsill, making a skewed rhythm.</p><p>“But I want to make an exception.”</p>
<hr/><p>“Good evening, Liore; it seems an imposter has taken my place whilst I was away.”</p><p>He took off is hood, revealing the face of Father Cornello.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’m here now, and I will answer all your prayers.”</p>
<hr/><p>Gluttony blinked, not catching her drift.</p><p>“There’s a prisoner there that I think would be helpful to our group.”</p><p>She took the bottle of wine and poured another glass.</p><p>“His name is Solf J. Kimblee.”</p>
<hr/><p>“He’s here! I knew it!”</p><p>“Father Cornello, welcome home!”</p><p>“Don’t fall for it, he’s just a fraud!”</p><p>“I’m not a nonbeliever, I swear! I’ll follow you until the day I die!”</p><p>“Oh my God… He’s here! He’s alive! I thought I lost all hope…”</p><p>“Why are you listening to him?! He’s a filthy liar!”</p><p>“Don’t listen to them, Father!”</p><p>“Why won’t you listen to us? He’s just lying to you!”</p>
<hr/><p>“He still has that stone, doesn’t he? Out of everyone we gave one to, he seems to be the most… <i>Brutal</i> with it.”</p><p>Gluttony looked at the wine glass with great interest; Lust tossed him the drink as he devoured it with his mouth.</p><p>A few droplets ran down the glass, landing on her fingers. She poured the alcohol again.</p><p>“I think we should spare him, he might prove to be very useful.”</p><p>She drank it, watching as Liore broke into conflict.</p><p>Envy came in through the door, still wearing Cornello as a disguise.</p><p>“I’m back.”</p><p>He waved.</p><p>“How did you like my performance? I’m little rusty.”</p><p>“It was great,” Lust replied, “You riled them all up in no time at all.”</p><p>The sky was navy, and bleeding. Red hues crudly mixed with the blue, layers upon layers of bloodshed and despair folding onto each other like a collapsing state of mind.</p><p>Humans. If they didn’t have the ability to speak, they would be nothing more than inconsequential. But they’re violent, and cruel.</p><p>They only care about the action, but never about the consequences; over and over again, they never learn, they commit the same mistakes, the same atrocities.</p><p>Over, and over, and over again.</p><p>“Envy,” Lust started, ”I don’t want to talk to the old guy you’re impersonating.”</p><p>He blinked, then laughed.</p><p>“Oh, apologies.”</p><p>Red electricity crawled up his feet, changing his clothes back to the black outfit, his blonde hair flaaing down as the tips reappeared.</p><p>“There, much better isn’t it?”, he responded.</p><p>He walked over to the seat next to Lust, crinkling his nose.</p><p>“Geez, that wine is strong.”</p><p>Lust swirled the drink around, looking at the moon through red-tinted glass.</p><p>“It’s for the aesthetic; I find it quite nice.”</p><p>Envy grumbled “Still don’t like it though.”</p><p>
  <i>Sometimes, i forget that you’re just a child.</i>
</p><p>It was a wild thought, honestly. To think that someone who would’ve been around 15 to be causing so much catastrophe.</p><p>“Yeah, because you’re a minor.”</p><p>Before Envy could respond, someone interrupted them.</p><p>(They just want to talk to each other about their next move. Can’t have shit in Amestris)</p><p>“What the—!”</p><p>The intruder was one of Father Cornello’s followers.</p><p>“You’re not—! Where is he? What did you do with him?!”</p><p>Lust groaned.</p><p>“Gluttony?”</p><p>He turned his head around at the mention of his name.</p><p>“Eat him.”</p><p>The follower didn’t respond well to the command, but he was silenced before he could speak any protests.</p><p>Gluttony enjoyed it.</p><p>“Now that that’s out of the way, let’s get planning.”</p>
<hr/><p>“So, the stone was a fake?”</p><p>Evelynn hated Mustang with a passion.</p><p>“Yep, but it acted like a real stone.”</p><p>He bit his metal thumb, the fabric of the glove sitting between his teeth.</p><p>“I don’t get it,” he muttered “It’s supposed to be a perfect stone, so why did it break so easily?”</p><p>“Speak up when you’re talking, Fullmetal.”</p><p>Evelynn blinked at the sheer audacity of this bitch.</p><p>“What, are you my dad now?”</p><p>Mustang choked, Hawkeye was indifferent, but there was slight exhaustion showing in her eyes.</p><p>“I can’t <i>believe</i> you.”</p><p>He pinched the bridge of his nose, eyelid twitching.</p><p>“Anyways, I don’t really have any other leads; got anything else for me?”</p><p>Mustang sighed, shifting through his papers.</p><p>“Well, I went digging, and found something that might interest you.”</p><p>Oh?</p><p>“There’s a state alchemist that specifies in chimeras, he got in by making a dog that spoke and understood the human language.”</p><p>
  <i>... HUH.</i>
</p><p>“Wait. Wait wait wait.”</p><p>Evelynn shook out his hands.</p><p>“An animal that speaks? You’re telling me—”</p><p>Mustang nodded.</p><p>“I figure he might give some insight on how to get back your bodies without having to look for a stone.”</p><p>Evelynn blinked. “What’s his name?”</p><p>Mustang interlocked his fingers over each other, resting his chin on the small platform.</p><p>“Shou Tucker.”</p>
<hr/>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aha! Shit.</p><p>as I said on discord, “ it’s my fic and I get to write Evelynn and Mustang loathing eachother”</p><p>leave a comment and some kudos. have a great day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. again, and again, and again.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hope.</p><p>He managed to grasp it.</p><p>And when he did, he smiled.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b><br/><span class="u">TW FOR MENTIONS OF DEATH AND IMPLICATIONS OF ABUSE. THERE’S ALSO A SECTION THAT DESCRIBES SENSORY OVERLOAD BETWEEN “ Shut up shut up shut up” AND ““Could you show us your research, please?””, SO IF THAT MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE, SKIP THAT PART.</span><br/></b><br/><a href="%E2%80%9C"> I found some</a> <a> songs that fit</a> <a> this fic lol</a></p><p>I do listen to a playlist whilst I write, but these stuck out to me the most. Listen to them, they’re good songs</p><p>This took a while to write. Have fun!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Don’t get Evelynn wrong, he didn’t hate dogs.</p><p>He loved them, actually. He liked how friendly they (usually) were, although their enthusiasm can be… Overwhelming, that was just part of their charm.</p><p>But that’s when the dog was smaller than him, and not launching themself at him at full speed, and also not crushing him under their massive body weight.</p><p>He felt all the air leave his body when one landed on him, squashing him under all the pressure.</p><p>“Daddy!”</p><p>He heard a door creak open.</p><p>“People are here! Who are they?”</p><p>A voice of a little girl welcomed him, the dof finally came off him.</p><p>“Hello Alexander!”</p><p>A man emerged from the door, his eyes flashing from the sunlight.</p><p>“Ah, I take it you’re the Fullmetal Alchemist?”</p><p>Oh, that must’ve been Shou Tucker.</p><p>“Welcome! Feel free to come in!”</p><p>He smiled, opening the door wider. The girl waved wildly at him.</p><p>Evelynn didn’t know how to respond to people acting friendly towards him when it wasn’t Al or Winry; he responded with an awkward smile, walking as fast as he could towards the entrance.</p><p>“Hey Al.”</p><p>He was stroking the dog, perking his head up at the mention of his name. Al quickly followed behind, Evelynn starting to adjust his gloves.</p><p>“So,” he started “I heard you’re the Sewing Life Alchemist?”</p><p>
  <i>The taxi jumped as it dragged itself across the gravelly road, making it a bumpy journey.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“How did he create the talking dog?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Mustang looked outside the window, seemingly absentminded.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“No one really knows, but he’s treated like a fountain of knowledge for all chimera subjects alike,”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He turned his head around, facing the two brothers in front of him.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“The thing is, the chimera he made only said one, singular thing,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>‘I want to die.’”</b>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>The taxi drives on, and on, and on.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Don’t get me wrong, the fact that it said <b>anything</b> is impressive, but you don’t really expect an animal to say something as sinister as that, do you?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Evelynn swallowed, shifting in his seat.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Eventually, it got its wish; the chimera refused to eat or drink, and… You know the rest.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>It was like the atmosphere got tenser, the weight of his ponytail almost dragging him down.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“That’s disturbing.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Mustang sighed, “The military isn’t exactly a paradise, kid.”</i>
</p><p>“Yep, you’d be right, Fullmetal.”</p><p>He walked over to the table, Eve and Al followed close behind.</p><p>Dishes were scattered throughout the kitchen, and the house felt cramped. Evelynn felt uncomfortable.</p><p>“I apologise for the state of my house,” Tucker started, “Ever since my wife left, it’s been a struggle, especially with me being busy with my job and all.”</p><p>Evelynn took a seat in a wooden chair, shading his eyes from the bright sunlight; he spotted a mug full of liquid in front of him, emitting steam.</p><p>Tucker’s daughter came running, the dog wagging his tail at speeds he couldn’t comprehend.</p><p>“Daddy! Is that a state alchemist?”</p><p>Eve held the cup of tea in his hands, watching his reflection distorted with each ripple.</p><p>“Yeah, I am.” he responded, taking a sip.</p><p>“What’s your name?”</p><p>The girl blinked at Al’s question, then smiled with the power of a thousand suns.</p><p>“Nina!” she exclaimed, “And this is Alexander! I think he likes you.”</p><p>Nina pointed at Evelynn, who was currently wincing at the surprising heat almost burning his tongue.</p><p>“Well, I’m not sure about that,” he watched the steam evaporate, pale white fading into the sunlight, “I mean, he did almost crush me.”</p><p>Nina hummed.</p><p>“What about you, mister? What’s your name?”</p><p>She was enthusiastic. It was overwhelming, almost.</p><p>“Evelynn Veera, this is my friend Alphonse.”</p><p>Al waved, Nina waved back.</p><p>“Hi Veevee! Hi Alphonse!”</p><p>
  <i>Veevee?</i>
</p><p>“Why is Alphonse in armour?”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Uh.</p><p>“It’s just a hobby of mine,” Al came up, “I like wearing vintage armour, that’s all.”</p><p>The lie was extremely obvious, but Al wasn’t the best at coming up with them.</p><p>“Really?” she responded, “That’s cool!”</p><p>But Nina was a kid, and had no concept of fibs.</p><p>“I assume you have business with me, Fullmetal?”</p><p>Tucker interrupted, and Nina pouted.</p><p>“Yeah,” he responded, “You could say that.”</p><p>The shine caught in his glasses almost blinded Eve, almost concealing his emotion.</p><p>“I see, would you care to elaborate?”</p><p>Evelynn opened his mouth to speak, and then remembered the girl near them.</p><p>“Could…” Eve started, “Could she—“</p><p>“It’s a personal matter, and we’d rather not have your daughter hear it.”</p><p>Tucker understood, “Nina?”</p><p>She perked her head up at the mention of her name.</p><p>“Could you go outside for a bit? You can come back later.”</p><p>Nina nodded, and went into the garden.</p><p>“With that out of the way, can you explain now?”</p><p>Eve gripped the glove, hesitating.</p><p>“Promise not to tell anyone?”</p><p>Tucker nodded, Evelynn took off his glove and rolled up his sleeve, revealing the automail underneath.</p><p>“I…”</p><p>Oh god.</p><p>“I committed the taboo, and… And I paid the price for it; my arm and leg, and Al’s... Entire body.”</p><p>Evelynn didn’t like saying it, or thinking about it. But if he could understand, then he could take risks.</p><p>No matter how it made his throat close up, or how much it hurt.</p><p>“We’re looking for a way to… Get our bodies back, and we feel like your research might help us.”</p><p>There was silence that rang like a bell the moment those words left his mouth.</p><p>Evelynn didn’t like opening up to a person that was practically a stranger. At All. In fact, he felt like lying just so he wouldn’t have to revisit it.</p><p>“I see,” Tucker adjusted his glasses, “You committed the unforgivable act.”</p><p>Evelynn hurried in rolling down his sleeve and wearing the glove again. The phantom needles that pricked his skin were uncomfortable, and he’d rather do without it.</p><p>“I can understand; after all, if you love someone dearly, their death can impact you in more ways than one.”</p><p>Evelynn didn’t make eye contact with him, gripping the teacup so hard it almost shook.</p><p>“And you did this when you were younger? Where were your parents in all of this?”</p><p>
  <i>Why was he pushing it?</i>
</p><p>“They… It doesn’t matter, they weren’t there when it happened.”</p><p>
  <i>Because by the time I tried to bring Al’s mom back, they already died in a car crash.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>So please, stop asking.</b>
  </i>
</p><p>“Ah, I see.”</p><p>The teacup was shaking, and Eve almost cracked it right there.</p><p>“So, is Alphonse’s soul attached to the suit of armour? Well, prodigies really do exist.”</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up.</i>
  </b>
</p><p>Evelynn could feel the sweat on his skin, he could feel every inch on the fabric on his skin, he could feel the sunlight set him on fire, he could feel everything in the room he was in, his body hyperfocusing on every tiny little detail, screaming until his ear pulses.</p><p>It was like he was made of glass, and that one little movement could completely <b>shatter</b> him.</p><p>“Could you show us your research, please?”</p><p>Fuck, Al was a lifesaver.</p><p>Tucker quickly agreed, and dropped the questions. <i>Thank god.</i></p><p>“I can show you my laboratory.”</p><p>He walked towards the door of a candlelit room, his body finally starting to settle and calm.</p><p>It was filled with feral creatures, their eyes burning with rage. They were kept in cages and jars, and they didn’t seem happy about it.</p><p>It felt wrong, it felt like it shouldn’t have existed, like one wrong move, and everything could collapse.</p><p>The feeling from before, it was starting to creep back.</p><p>“These aren’t my best work, but I have been trying.”</p><p>Tucker picked up a jar, it contained a green parasite, its eye searching the room.</p><p>“I could be creating better, but right now, my work is starting to tumble a bit.”</p><p>His eyes were clear, and full of regret.</p><p>“If you find anything here that might be useful, feel free to explore; just don’t touch the notes on my desk.”</p><p>Evelynn didn’t want to stay there any longer, and Al didn’t either, if his backing off said anything.</p><p>“I also have a library, if you want to look.”</p><p>
  <i>Oh, that would be better</i>
</p><p>“Yeah, we’d love to!”</p><p>Evelynn hurried out of the cursed room, feeling his breath come back to him.</p><hr/><p>It was calmer, and more of Eve’s style. Al even commented on how his eyes seemed to glow the moment he walked in.</p><p>He went to a section of the room, and immediately started reading; Havok might’ve said something, but it was hard to tell.</p><p>Reading, it was a coping mechanism Evelynn picked up when he was younger, his study of alchemy only added to it.</p><p>Emotions were difficult, opinionated, a minefield that went off when he stepped near them, and Evelynn was never correct about his feelings. Knowledge was certain, absolute; he could never be wrong if he knew it enough.</p><p>Logic. It drove his actions more than anything else.</p><p>Right then, he was in his zone, and he never felt happier.</p><p>
  <s>Except, he was reminded of old memories he thought he had buried. Deep. When he absorbed himself in the pages of alchemic research, the thoughts of the past creep up behind him, clinging to his skull.</s>
</p><p>
  <s>He remembers apologising to his mother’s grave, he remembers her words that dripped honey-coated venom, all whilst she held him in a cold embrace.</s>
</p><p>
  <s>Evelynn almost regretted coming to this place altogether.</s>
</p><p>He heard the rattling of armour along with the laughter of a little girl, and immediately investigated.</p><p>It was Al, and he was playing with Nina.</p><p>Instead of searching for answers.</p><p>
  <i>“Al…”</i>
</p><p>He stopped, and Nina blinked.</p><p>“What are you <i>doing.</i>”</p><p>“We’re playing!”, Nina exclaimed.</p><p>Evelynn sighed, deeply.</p><p>He didn’t understand Al; he was rather optimistic about everything, and forgave others so easily.</p><p>
  <s>Evelynn didn’t understand how Al forgave his actions, despite Eve not apologising. Evelynn didn’t understand Alphonse at all.</s>
</p><p>“Fine, I guess I can let you mess around for a bit, but be quiet about it.”</p><p>He’d rather not let him play, but if it made him happy, then he was willing to.</p><p>Coincidentally, Al put Nina down, so what he said was ultimately meaningless.</p><p>“Veevee?”</p><p>Evelynn couldn’t get over her nickname.</p><p>“What.”, he answered.</p><p>“What do State Alchemists do? Daddy makes animals, but do you make animals?”</p><p>Evelynn sighed, sitting down next to them.</p><p>“The work that I do is mostly broad; but I mainly search for answers to questions.”</p><p>Nina tilted her head, stroking Alexander.</p><p>“What does that mean?”</p><p>He flipped over another page, not even looking up.</p><p>“Whatever you want it to.”</p><p>Nina sat her face in the white fur, mumbling “Veevee is confusing.” under her breath.</p><p>“Daddy is confusing as well, he doesn’t say a lot about work.”</p><p>Al changed his position, crossing his legs, “Do you get lonely, Nina?”</p><p>She hummed “Not really,”. She held her head up, “I have Alexander!”</p><p>She laughed, and then her smile fell.</p><p>“But I do wish dad would hang out with me more, he’s always writing and studying in his lab.”</p><p>Al paused, eyes seemingly widening.</p><p>
  <i>”Hey Al,”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Evelynn kicked his legs under the table, his hair getting in his eyes.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Where’s your dad?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Al blinked, then pouted.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I don’t know, he left when I was four, I think.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>His yellow eyes were filled with sadness. It made Evelynn sad.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <s>Mom wouldn’t like that. Mom wouldn’t like him getting sad.</s>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I haven’t seen him in a while, but I hope I do someday!”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He suddenly got a burst of energy, before he toned it down.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Along with my brother Edward.”</i>
</p><p>He doesn’t like letting his emotions drive what he does, he doesn’t like his feelings deciding what he does.</p><p>(But then again, that’s the reason why they’re looking for their bodies in the first place.)</p><p>Evelynn closed the book, and yawned.</p><p>“Well, that was fun, but I think I need a break.”</p><p>He stared down at the dog, light flashing in his eyes.</p><p>“I think I’ll take it outside from here, <i>dog</i>.”</p><hr/><p>It was fun.</p><p>Evelynn chased after Alexander and Nina, who took great delight in escaping him. At one point, Al acted like a slide for Nina to roll down on.</p><p>It felt unnatural, but it felt so <i>great</i>.</p><p>Nina was happy, and Al was happy as well. Evelynn was glad.</p><p>It was like he was a child again; where he didn’t have to think about anything; and have mindless fun.</p><p>No logic, no reason, just people being people.</p><p>And Evelynn loved it.</p><p>But the sky eventually burned orange, and the sun started to sink.</p><p>“C’mon, Nina, breaks over; we probably have to come back in now.”</p><hr/><p>She played with the dog, and Evelynn smiled.</p><p>“So, the assessment’s coming up soon?”</p><p>Tucker nodded.</p><p>“If I fail this, that means that my state alchemist status will be revoked.”</p><p>He sighed, seemingly wandering off.</p><p>“Before my job, my life was hell; we were so poor, and my wife couldn’t handle living like that, so she left altogether.”</p><p>He looked at his hands.</p><p>“Two years… If I go back to two years ago, I don’t think I would be able to handle it.”</p><p>Nina objected, “I’m sure you’ll pass it, daddy! If not, me and Alexander will go up to them and demand them to accept you!”</p><p>Al laughed, “Wow, you’re really confident.”</p><p>Tucker smiled, closing his eyes.</p><p>“Nina, what do you say about playing with daddy tomorrow?”</p><p>She gasped, then went up to hug him. Evelynn smiled wider.</p><p>“We’ll come back tomorrow, thanks for having us, Tucker!”</p><p>He looked up, “No problem, Al; see you soon.”</p><p>They both left, and for the first time, Eve didn’t have nightmares.</p><hr/>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading! Please leave a comment and some kudos. Have a great day!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had fun writing the dreams.</p>
<p>please leaves a comment and some kudos. Have a nice day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>